


Корона

by medusa_lind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Viserys Targaryen Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusa_lind/pseuds/medusa_lind
Summary: Корона эта стоила целого королевства. Но за неё заплатили золотом.
Kudos: 1





	Корона

**Author's Note:**

> "Когда Визерис продал корону матери, последняя радость покинула его, оставив только злобу".

Этот сон снится Визерису часто – куда чаще, чем он может вынести. Сон липкий, пыльный и страшный, куда страшнее, чем гнев отца, чем бегство из Королевской Гавани, чем смерть Рейгара и матери, чем буря в ночь рождения Дени и их отплытие в Эссос. Сон преследует его настойчивее, чем воспоминание о последнем разе, когда нога его стояла на землях Вестероса. Сон бьёт сильнее, чем когда его впервые называют Принцем-попрошайкой.

Ему снится исход долгого пентосского дня, когда горячее солнце всё окрашивает в медь: стены домов, дороги, людей, серебряные волосы принца. Он боится, что это ржавое солнце попытается вырвать у него из рук бережно упакованный свёрток, который Визерис прижимает к себе под широкими полами плаща. Он прижимает к себе корону матери, корону королевы Рейлы.

Визерис ещё помнит мать. Уже не разобрать в воспоминаниях нюансов, оттенков, чувств, но не меркнет её слабая улыбка и эта корона на серебряных волосах. Свет падает на камни в короне ясно и остро, и поэтому сапфиры в оправе из белого золота сверкают синим холодом. Мелкие бриллианты бросают блики на ступени, по которым спускается Рейла. Всё в этой короне – произведение искусства, но даже короне не переплюнуть красоты той, что её носит.

Корона матери.

Пока корона у Визериса, он смутно чувствует, что мама ещё не окончательно покинула их с Дени, что есть ещё какое-то невесомое дыхание, незримое присутствие. Пока корона у Визериса, он чувствует, что ещё не окончательно порваны его узы с детством и тем сладким материнским теплом.

У Визериса болят пальцы от одного только прикосновения к короне, будто сам металл его жалит. У него тяжело на сердце, туманно в голове и сухо в горле, потому что он собирается продать память о матери. Он собирается продать Рейлу.

Но им с Дени нужно платить по счетам. Им нужно что-то пить и есть, где-то спать, чтобы однажды вернуться в Вестерос и забрать то, что у них отняли. У них давно кончились безделушки, которые можно продать, и на вырученные деньги пообедать и снять комнату. У них осталась одна эта корона, корона королевы Таргариен, единственная память о матери.

Он надеялся, что эта корона спасет их с Дени в черный день, и одним Семерым ведомо, сколько он молился, чтобы этот день не настал.

Визерис вынимает корону из-за пазухи и осторожно распутывает слои темно-зелёного бархата, будто срывает слои кожи со своей души и самого себя, и замирает перед прилавком с жарко палящим между лопаток солнцем.

Корона лежит на прилавке и сверкает почему-то куда тусклее, чем помнится Визерису. Медное солнце борется с синевой сапфиров.

Торговец берет корону в руки – берёт аккуратно, чтобы рассмотреть как следует, но Визерис вдруг вспыхивает от гнева.

– Осторожнее! – шипит через зубы он. – Эта корона стоит целого королевства.

Торговец безразлично смотрит на него поверх короны, а затем возвращается к камням. Стучит по ним палочкой, смотрит через увеличительное стекло, пробует поцарапать. Визерис чувствует, как в животе гневно ворочает хвостом дракон.

Торговец кладёт корону обратно на прилавок и называет сумму. Золото. Много золота. Полно золота. Им с Дени хватит надолго. Но этого мало за корону, за произведение искусства лучших мастеров Вестероса, за это кружево из белого золота в россыпи камней. Это далеко не столько, сколько сам принц отдал бы за корону Рейлы.

Потому что корона эта стоит целого королевства.

Торговец аккуратно кладёт корону обратно на бархат и начинает заворачивать её. Визерис жадно всматривается в блеск камней и изгибы металла в последний раз, пытается запомнить корону в деталях, чтобы хотя бы она не стерлась из памяти, как лицо матери. Чтобы можно было вызвать в воспоминаниях блеск этих синих камней, смягченных медным закатом, и снова хотя бы на мгновение почувствовать себя её сыном. Камни тонут в бархате. Свет из них уходит, как и последняя радость из груди серебряного принца, оставляя только ярость.

Золото в мешочке ужасно тяжёлое, будто его там целый пуд, и жжёт бок оно, как раскалённое. Монеты негромко звенят, будто слезы падают на камни. Слезы и правда падают на камни, на пыль, на поношенный камзол.

На эти деньги Визерис и Дени смогут жить, чтобы однажды вернуться в Вестерос и забрать принадлежащее им по праву рождения. И он сделает себе десять, сто корон! И в каждой будут сапфиры! Но пока что за эту корону, корону его матери, ему заплатили обычным золотом.

А она стоила целого королевства.


End file.
